


Drabble: Pyjama party

by toodlepip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodlepip/pseuds/toodlepip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally drabbles happen, even with Spiderman and Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Pyjama party

Spiderman lay beside Deadpool on the rooftop. Both men were staring up at the night sky. Just two buddies chewing the fat in Spandex pyjamas.

“So I said, _hey sugarlumps, I got your sex and drugs and rock n'roll right here_ ,” said Deadpool. “Then I snapped her Best Of Elvis CD in two, dipped it in cherry baby aspirin and stabbed her with it.”

Spidey thought about it. 

“Okay, I see the drugs and the rock n'roll, but… the sex?”

The mercenary grinned, cheeks puffing out behind his mask. “C'mon. You never wondered why they call it a _penetration_ wound?”


End file.
